


Pranking with Idiots

by narryzarryziall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Annoyed Louis, Bottom Louis, Drabble, Happy Harry, I suck at tagging, M/M, No Smut, Prank War, Sad Harry, Sad Louis, barely there, bc i suck at that, during the break, enjoy, harry is just an idiot, i suck at a lot of stuff haha, louis is basically dying, no sex rule, oh and, side Ziam, the boys help louis prank harry, very side - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narryzarryziall/pseuds/narryzarryziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The occasional prank is okay, but harry may be obsessed.<br/>Louis just wants to have sex.<br/>That's about it. This is before the On the Road Again Tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pranking with Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I wrote something. Yeah, thanks for reading. Comment, Kudos if you like. If not, thanks for reading my little drabble anyway.  
> I had a strange dream this morning and it went like this haha  
> I also rushed writing this because it was from a dream so i got as much detail as i could. Sorry if it doesn't make sense sometimes. Dreams never make sense.

Louis isn’t sure when this all started. Well, his relationship with Harry started back when he was just 18. So naïve to the fact that this adorable 16 year old boy who talks reasonably slow and smirks a lot would actually sweep him off his feet. They’ve been together for about 5 years now and Louis can’t imagine his life any other way.

What he really isn’t sure about is this sort of prank war that they have going on. Maybe it’s the fact that when they become really annoyed with each other, they disappear to their opposite ends of the house they’ve recently moved into. After a while they slowly gravitate back to the middle of their home, which happens to be their living room. Quite convenient actually.

The great dynamic with Louis and Harry is that they know that they are never seriously upset with each other. They just annoy one another which they both love to do. But recently, they’ve been in this ongoing prank war. From the time they get up to the time they go to sleep. The only time that is safe is bedtime. No pranks, just sleep. They are both totally okay with one another. But when the sun shines through the window, it’s on.

Okay maybe it started when Louis forgot to go shopping for more fruit after finishing the last banana last week.

Louis’s sat on the couch of the den watching some show that doesn’t remotely make any sense when he feels Harry staring at him. He turns his head and Harry presses his weight onto his shoulder, leaning forward to face Louis upside down.

His face scrunches annoyed. Louis lets out a laugh. “Please stop with that frog face. It kills me.”

Harry disobeys, scrunching his face further. “Do you know what you did?”

Louis lowers the TV keeping his eyes on harry. “Probably something incredibly small, but in your eyes is very important.”

Harry huffs. “Where’s the fruit you said you would buy?”

Louis laughs again. “What fruit?” He smiles, getting up from the sofa. Harry nearly flips over, but composes himself, standing upright.

“You said you would buy more bananas.”

“I don’t think I said any such thing.” Louis’s smile stays on his face.

“Yes, you did.”

“No. I don’t think so.” Even though he did, Louis won’t let up because he actually enjoys that frog face Harry seems to get every time he’s irritated. For whatever reason, Harry gives in to agreeing with him.

“Okay. Well, you finished them. Buy more.”

“Nah, I’m busy today.” Louis sits back down.

“Busy? Really?”

“I sure am.” Louis presses the volume button, the TV getting louder so Harry can stop speaking.

Harry squints at him before retreating to one side of the home. Petty fights like this can start a full on war.

You may have a couple questions: How do they have so much time on their hands? Why don’t they just get over it?

Well, since One Direction is on a little break, they want to keep things interesting. Why not prank each other while they have this little break?

Oh, and they can’t have sex until one of them admits defeat.

So it’s been a good week or so no sex and Louis may or may not be dying.

Morning strikes and Louis wakes up to an empty bedside. It’s still radiating warmth so harry can’t be too far.

Louis pads on into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He grabs his toothbrush and runs in under the water. Small bubbles form from the brush and wash down into the sink. Louis sniffs at it, a slight aroma of the lavender soap from the shower.

He groans. “HARRY!” He screams, hoping Harry hears. He hears giggles from the door and creaks from the floor as Harry jogs away. He grabs at Harry’s brush and realizes Harry did the same to his.

“Idiot.” He whispers under his breath.

Louis uses some mouthwash and washes his face before leaving the room.

He finds Harry sitting in the living room watching the news.

“Good morning, sunshine!” He says, sipping his tea. “I made you some.”

“Is it tampered with? Like the toothbrush?”

“No. I said I won’t do anything to food.” He smiles turning back to the TV.

“You know you got your brush too?” Louis finds a mug for his tea and takes a seat next to Harry.

“Yeah, I didn’t want you to use mine. Don’t worry I bought ourselves new ones!”

Louis shakes his head, sipping. Louis has had about enough of this prank war. He just wants to go back to their somewhat normal lives. Normal to then at least.

“Harry.” Louis sets the tea down on the coffee table and presses into Harry’s side. Maybe he can seduce Harry into giving up this war.

“Yes, love?” Louis moves his hands under Harry’s shirt and lies a soft kiss at his ear.

“Babe.” Louis whispers, kissing at his jaw. “Let’s just forget about this stupid war. Come on. I can hear our bed calling for us.”

“No!” Harry moves away to the other side of the couch. “You just don’t want to lose! I’m winning ha!”

“Harry, I don’t care. I admit defeat. I just want you to fuck me.”

Harry covers his ears, like he’s hearing fireworks. “No! You haven’t even put up a good fight! I will win!”

“I’m not playing this game.”

“Well, no sex then. I love watching you squirm.” Harry grins, before leaving the room.

“All this for a damn banana! I bought more!” Harry laughs, padding to their room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The rest of the boys decide to visit later on that day. As they find a disgruntled Louis lying on the couch, they know there’s an excited Harry somewhere in the house.  
“Still having this war, huh?” Liam asks, as he takes a seat in the armchair near the couch. Zayn takes a seat right on top of him.

“It’s horrible, Liam. I can’t believe I agreed to this. I knew he would take it this far.”

“Louis, you know you can’t go that long without sex. Why did you do that to yourself?” Niall laughs, sitting at his feet.

“I’m an idiot.” Louis rubs his face.

“You’re not. Just…” Zayn starts as Harry makes his way through the room.

“Hi, guys. And hello my beautiful boyfriend. I’m going to get food for us.”

He smiles at everyone, then glances at Louis. “It’s not over yet babe.”

Louis rolls his eyes, letting out a deep sigh. Harry grabs his shoes and keys and he’s out the door.

“You just have to prank him back. The ultimate prank.” Zayn explains.

“And how do I do that?” Louis throws his hands in the air.

“Well…” Zayn continues. “You have to do something to Harry that he won’t be able to prank back to. Something that hits harry so hard he’ll stop for good.”

“Yes…like breaking up with him.” Niall says. Louis shoots up into a sitting position facing the guys.

“No! That’s cruel. And he probably won’t believe me.”

“But you just have to make it believable. It’ll work, don’t you think?” Liam adds.

“I guess…”

They spend some times convincing Louis and when the plan is done, Louis will be prank king and he will have sex. It’s a win-win situation.

 

Harry comes home about 30 minutes later. He’s carrying a few bags full of food and drinks. He walks past the living expecting to see the boys playing fifa or something, to Louis sitting quietly on his phone.

“Where’d the guys go?”

“Home.”

“Home?” He nods, getting up.

“Harry, we need to talk.” Harry furrows his brows as he sets the food in the kitchen and comes back to Louis.

“Yes?” 

“I’m going to stay at Niall’s for a while.” Harry looks down to see a small suitcase at Louis’s feet. He glances back up at Louis.

“What?”

“I just need to relax and I feel stressed here.” Louis is trying his hardest to keep a straight, serious face with Harry. Harry looks like he’s ready to break.

“You’re leaving me?”

“I just…I’m on edge all the time. Need some time.” Louis can’t even look at Harry’s face.

“Baby, I’m sorry.” Harry reaches out to Louis, but Louis shakes his head. Tears are forming in Harry’s eyes.

“It’s just for a little bit.”

“No, I’ll do anything. I won’t bug you about the fruit, I won’t prank you, please?” Harry’s gripping Louis’s shirt and holding onto it for dear life.

Louis pulls away and gives him a small smile. “I’ll be back soon.” Louis moves past him and to the front door. When Louis closes the door behind him, Harry stands, thinking about how he may have pushed this prank war too far. He knew Louis was annoyed (the way he likes him) but not to the point to leaving.

Harry doesn’t know how long he’s been standing there for but, the door opens up again and Louis steps in. 

“I forgot to mention something else.” Harry mentally tries to prepare for the worst. Louis face breaks into a smug grin and he yells, “YOU’VE JUST BEEN PRANKED!”  
Niall, Liam, and Zayn appear from the coat closet they have by the door.

“What?” Harry says dumbfounded.  
“I pranked you back!” Louis says happily. Harry shakes out of his trances of confusion into another of happiness.

“YOU ASSHOLES!” He goes for the guys first pushing them as they laugh at him. Harry then goes for Louis squeezing him into a hug and kissing him deeply.

Niall playfully fake-gags, while Zayn and Liam are smiling lovingly at Harry and Louis. 

“I thought for a good second, I’d messed up and you were leaving.”

“I got you good then. Of course I’m not leaving. But I will if I don’t get my prize.”

“Your prize?” Louis stares at him blankly until realization flashes across Harry’s face.

“Oh! Yes, yes, yes. Okay boys, move out. We’ve got things to do.” Harry pushes them out the door.

“But the food?” Niall says before Harry pushes dinner into his arm and slamming the door.

Louis laughs then squeaks as Harry lifts him to the bedroom.

“Eager?”

“It’s been two weeks. I think I’m retiring from prank wars.”

Louis giggles a "Thank god" while Harry pushes him into the door and to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> So that happened. That was fun. Like I said before thanks for reading! I appreciate even a glance over haha.
> 
> If you want to find me:  
> teensinjeans.tumblr.com or narryzarryziall.tumblr.com (it's on hiatus tho so i recommend the first)
> 
> thank you again!
> 
> Leela


End file.
